1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large network management technology, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing a network by value-based estimation, which is applied to a dynamically changing large network environment by estimating a value of a network device according to the amount of communication requested from or passing through the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a large network, security equipment is managed using an established policy for efficient management and collective command transfer. A system that manages a network using a policy is called a policy-based network management system. In the policy-based network management system, a policy must be applied in due consideration of policy transfer, a policy conflict with an existing policy, and policy application between heterogeneous devices.
However, when verifying the policy conflict, a conventional network management system considers only a conflict with an existing policy, without considering a value and significance of a network device. Even if the value and significance of the network device are considered, a manager estimates the value of the network device on the basis of experience. Thus, objective estimation cannot be performed, and a method for automatic policy application based on the objective estimation has not been proposed.